


To Be High

by time bastard (CrowleysGlasses)



Series: Starkid Writes [1]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleysGlasses/pseuds/time%20bastard
Summary: The helicopter is loud. Everything is loud. Clyvesdale is nearing.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Series: Starkid Writes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676641
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	To Be High

**Author's Note:**

> Starkid Writes prompt was Travel this week, so I wrote this. It's really short. But itll do.

The helicopter blades spin rapidly and extremely loud, piercing the air as they soar through the sky, slicing through grey clouds. Paul straps himself in and sighs, looking out the window. Emma is up, on her feet, her hand gripping the handle on the ceiling.

"We did it Paul! We made it!" she yells excitedly, using her free hand and sticking it in the air.

"Emma!" Paul shudders, "seatbelt! I don't want you to die!" He ushers her to sit down.

She obliges and plants herself on a seat, doing up her seatbelt. "We are not dying in fucking Hatchetfield! Not today fuckers!" she exclaimed, almost to the island itself, and not just to Paul.

Clyvesdale approaches ever nearer as the helicopter prepares to make its landing. And suddenly, Paul is worried. He's never left Hatchetfield. Not for vacations, nothing. And now, all his friends are dead, hes leaving Hatchetfield for good and he's going to be tormented by Charlotte's guts hanging out of her stomach for the rest of his life.

Emma reaches for his hand, and places her own on top of his. "Hey, Paul?" he turns to look at her, his gaze meeting hers, "it's all going to be okay, okay?"

He nods. "Okay." She squeezes his hand and things seem alright for once. For once.

The helicopter makes a safe landing, and it's the only good thing to happen to them for the past two days. Waiting for them as they step out, is Coronel Schaeffer. She greets them with a stern handshake each.

"Welcome to Clyvesdale, you two," she releases Paul's hand and he flaps it, hurt.

"Thanks, Coronel. It's great to see you again," Emma greets, and Paul decides not to question how they know each other.

"So, Cornel," Paul starts and places his hands in his pockets, his voice is meek as the military professional stares at him, "are we... getting new identities or..?"

"Yes, Ben. Yes you are."

-

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short!


End file.
